


Не сдаваться

by fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву</p>
    </blockquote>





	Не сдаваться

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву

Кровь кипит и стекает огнем по венам,  
Страсть хмельней, тяжелей дурмана.  
Страх на дне, старый и неизменный  
Притупился,   
стали рубцами раны.  
  
На губах пузырится больная верность,  
Эта партия нами не будет пройдена.  
Я прошу, я приказываю – будь тем первым,  
Кто забудет проклятое слово "долг" и…  
И уйдет, спасаясь,   
добив проигравшего.  
  
Пусть история эта здесь и закончится!..  
...Мне так холодно, даже немного страшно, но  
Снег окрашенный кровью – это путь павшего.   
Закрывая глаза,  
нужно просто сдаться и...   
  
...Получить по лицу. Рен, какого хрена вы  
Развели тут истерику, как нежная барышня,  
Словно шансы для вас все давно потеряны,  
Словно хочется мне  
вас тут так оставить, а?


End file.
